Y el juego se llama: Curiosidad (Si, como no)
by Itsaso Adhara
Summary: Sherlock es sorprendido por John, porque aparentemente se ha convertido en un alumno bastante aplicado. Lo malo es que ha aplicado lo aprendido, en el mismo Detective y a el no le hace gracia que descubra un evento de su pasado. Este fanfic participa en el rally "The game is on" del foro "I am Sherlocked" para el equipo de Scotland Yard. Pecado: Lujuria Beta: Kira x Project
**Y el juego se llama: Curiosidad (Si, como no)**

By _Itsaso Adhara_

Beta: Kira x Project

Este fanfic participa en el rally "The game is on" del foro "I am Sherlocked" para el equipo de Scotland Yard. Pecado: Lujuria

Ya lo saben chicas… "Larga vida y prosperidad al imperio de Scotland Yard"

Casos van, casos vienen, ninguno igual a otro, de eso jamás tendría queja John, era feliz en su haber, al lado del único detective consultor en el adrenalina que necesitaba, a la cual era adicto, le era dada a manos llenas en la convivencia diaria al lado de ese hombre único. Su eficiencia como médico mejoró, al igual que de escritor, su blog había sido nominado a unos premios en internet, sintiéndose alabado momentáneamente, pero con la llegada de un nuevo caso quedó en el olvido.

Todas las aventuras, acción, eran similares a un gran río, donde la mayor parte de las veces era riadas y riadas unas medianamente suaves y otras atrozmente salvajes que lo dejaba exhausto sin ganas siquiera de levantar un dedo, pero que no podía dejar de hacer, debido a las otras ocupaciones de su vida diaria.

Fue una ocasión donde los maleantes parecían haberse tomado unas largas vacaciones que descubrió que Sherlock no era tan asexual como el mismo lo suponía, jamás pasó porsu mente siquiera que alguna ocasión en la vida de su compañero de cuarto supiera que era masturbarse. Hasta que ese día sorprendido escuchó esos ruidos característicos del placer solitario e individual.

Al día siguiente algo mosqueado no pudo evitar preguntarle por esos ruidos, a lo cual Sherlock respondió tan fresco como la mañana.

—Tus suposiciones son ciertas John, mi cuerpo es un vehículo del cual me facilito muchas cosas, pero en ocasiones debes entender que incluso las mejores maquinas necesitan de mantenimiento, de lo contrario no funcionan como deben—. Y eso fue todo lo que obtuvo de él.

Todo quedó en el olvido, al menos eso pensó John, hasta que un par de meses después durante un caso, John tuvo que posponer las aventuras debido a una consulta con un dermatólogo, dado que durante su tiempo en Afganistan tuvo que usar bloqueadores solares de alta graduación, por lo cual su piel se volvió altamente sensible al sol, por lo tanto periódicamente tenía que hacer visitas para evitar cualquier sobresalto con su salud.

Pero Sherlock tuvo que hacer un berrinche por tal situación. Fue entonces que John se enteró que su compañero de piso no era tan solosexual como lo hubiese imaginado.

—Sherlock por el amor a Dios, entiende que no puedo posponer mi cita con el especialista, porque de otra forma me enviará hasta dentro de cinco meses más y eso es tedioso, más cuando me han salido un par de lunares en la mandíbula y quiero que los revise para descartar alguna enfermedad—. Intentó hacerlo comprender por centésima vez en esa semana.

—Qué tontería John, uno no debe ir a consulta por todos los lunares que tenga en el cuerpo, de ser así, Gavin habría tenido que ver a un doctor por ese horrible lunar en su entrepierna—. Soltó como si nada el detective.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?— inquirió extrañado John.

—¿Saber qué?— cuestionó el otro.

—¿Qué Greg tiene un lunar en la entrepierna?— giró John para encarar al detective que se encontraba recostado en su sofá, haciendo su berrinche como de costumbre.

—Ehh…— fue la primera vez que John escuchó titubear al detective.

—¿Lo has deducido por su marca de pantalones?— le cuestionó nuevamente.

—Solo digo que es una tontería… ni siquiera sé si lo tiene, lo dije por decirlo— respondió de manera evasiva haciendo saltar todas las alarmas dentro de John.

—Nunca dices cosas por decir

—Pues esta vez lo hice

Un silencio de más incómodo se instaló entre ambos. ¿Qué realmente le ocultaba Sherlock? Quizás John no era una gran eminencia y con grandes capacidades de observación pero si en algo le llevaba ventaja a Sherlock era en el conocimiento del comportamiento humano y esta ocasión, Sherlock Holmes estaba intentando desesperadamente ocultar algo. Que le atañía a Lestrade o mejor dicho su cuñado. Porque desde hace un par de meses Mycroft había dado a conocer sus intenciones de cortejar a Greg y este había aceptado y hasta donde sabía incluso ahora ya casi vivían juntos.

—¿Sherlock, qué ocurrió entre tú y Lestrade?

El aludido ni siquiera respondió, fingiendo estar dormido.

—¡Sherlock!— le gritó, cuando finalmente cayó en cuenta de que se trataba. —¡Te acostaste con Lestrade!—. Una afirmación en toda regla, haciendo el detective se encogiera más en su sofá. –Santa Virgen de la vírgenes, Sherlock, Lestrade es tu cuñado—, exclamó horrorizado John.

Con un suspiro de fastidio Sherlock se giró para encarar a John.

—Solo fue un acostón, lujuria, deseo, como lo quieras llamar ¿De acuerdo? Solo fue cosa de una vez y no se volvió a repetir, ambos teníamos ganas y curiosidad y las circunstancias se dieron, punto final, ni siquiera hubieron sentimientos de por medio.

—No lo puedo creer— respondió John, sin acabarlo de asimilar. –Sherlock, es Lestrade— tartamudeó ligeramente. –Lestrade, Gregory Lestrade, detective inspector y recién nombrado jefe de departamento de New Scotland Yard, gracias a las influencias de Mycroft y me dices que te acostaste con él—. La sorpresa del médico era mayúscula, pero esta se superó cuando vino a su mente un nombre. —¿Lo sabe Mycroft?— cuestionó asustado.

Sherlock se removió incómodo. –Por supuesto que no, fue hace demasiado tiempo, ni siquiera se conocían, no veo como algo del pasado tendría que salir a relucir ahora durante su relación. No tiene caso.

—Cosas así se saben tarde o temprano Sherlock, es una verdad universal.

—Tonterías y deja de escandalizarte, porque tú te has acostado con mujeres sin siquiera sentir amor, solo de ocasión. "Tres continentes Watson"— le espetó molesto Sherlock, provocando que John le mirase sorprendido, se levantó enfurruñado, yendo a su cuarto para encerrarse y no salir, tenía que concentrarse en resolver el nuevo caso sin el apoyo de John, tardaría un poco más pero lo haría.

John quedó en la sala aun en estado de shock porque no podía acabar de asimilar que Sherlock se hubiera acostado con Greg, dentro de su pecho se establecieron dos sentimientos:asombro, porque jamás lo imaginó de Sherlock y celos, simples y llanos celos que hacían que su estómago se retorciera de envidia y rabia al imaginar que Greg pudo ver una faceta del detective que él siempre ha anhelado ver y al parecer nunca podría hacerlo.

—¿Qué tiene Greg que no tenga yo?— John lanzó la pregunta al aíre en esa sala vacía y sin más se levantó tenía que salir para su cita médica, eso le ayudaría a aclarar sus pensamientos. Agarro su chamarra y se encaminó hacia la salida.

Sherlock escuchó perfectamente cuando se cerró la puerta y esos pasos descendiendo hasta perderse, debería darle tiempo a John para confrontar las novedades sobre él mismo. Maldita fuera la hora en que a su boca no se le ocurrió cerrarse a tiempo. Debería avisar a Lestrade de esas nuevas para evitar sobresaltos, seguramente hablaría con John y podría calmarlo, incluso aplacar sus celos, porque John era un idiota celoso, aunque debería mejor dejarlo así durante unos días, un poco de su propia medicina debería bastar para que se sintiera igual de furioso que él, cuando se le ocurría salir con alguna de sus "amiguitas".

Sacó su celular y envió un mensaje

— _John se enteró del caso Stephanie MacArthur._ **S. H.**

La respuesta tardó al menos un par de minutos, seguramente Lestrade estaba ahí con su hermano.

— _Oh, ¿y que dijo?_ **G. L.**

— _Seguramente querrá más información, por lo tanto recurrirá a ti._ **S. H.**

— _¿Quieres que la pase todos los datos que tengo?_ **G. L.**

— _El mismo debe descubrirlos, eso lo entretendrá un rato._ **S. H.**

— _Estaba bromeando, por supuesto que no lo haré, aunque se volverá loco. Quizás le haga gracia y lo narre en su blog el primer caso del detective consultor donde una adolescente pudo engañarlo._ **G.L.**

— _¡Piérdete Lestrade! Además si John se ha perdido la razón durante estos años viviendo conmigo, nada lo hará._ **S.H.**

— _Oh, Sherlock._ **G.L.**

— _Los datos no son relevantes, a menos que quieras también que Mycroft los analice, tal vez él pueda dar más pistas._ **S.H.**

— _¡Jamás!_ **G. L.**

— _Estamos de acuerdo entonces. Buenas noches Lestrade, dale mis saludos a mi hermano._ **S. H.**

— _Ayudaré a John a asesinarte._ **G. L.**

Sherlock sonrió ante el último mensaje y borró enseguida la conversación, eliminándola de manera eficiente de su celular para evitar cualquier incidente. Aunque se jactaba de poder borrar cualquier cosa de su mente, había pocas que se quedaban ahí, grabadas cual leyenda sobre roca.

Ambos hombres lejos uno del otro comenzaron a recordar ese episodio en especial.

El caso Stephanie MacArthur fue uno de sus primero casos, se trató de una desaparición extraña, porque la chica de diecisiete años salió de su casa rumbo a la escuela, pero jamás llegó a ella, nadie vio nada, por más que se interrogaron a los vecinos, compañeros y profesores, pareciese que se la tragó la tierra, ni siquiera cuando Lestrade lo llevó a la recamara de esta pudo sacar algo de información, simple y llanamente era una adolescente normal con amigos y sin ningún pretendiente.

Fueron semanas investigando con su red de vagabundos, ni siquiera ellos sabían algo, simple y sencillamente desapareció en el aire. Frustrados como estaban Lestrade le invitó a un bar tres semanas después de estar investigando.

Quizás fue elrevés del caso, que cuando Lestrade le invitó un trago no se negó y esa noche por primera vez bebió los famosos shots de tequila, algo de lo que se arrepintió más tarde. Esa bebida era mortal, al día siguiente lo comprobaría. Esa noche durmió en el sofá del detective y así lo hizo durante dos semanas más, mientras investigaban el caso de la srita. MacArthur.

Esa convivencia llevó a que se tuvieran confianza, demasiada confianza personal, dado que a Lestrade después de los primeros tres días volvió a su rutina normal de andar únicamente con una playera y unos calzoncillos por su departamento, esto sirvió únicamente para que pudiera observar perfectamente a sus anchas el cuerpo del otro. Aún era joven, los músculos estaban bien definidos, principalmente en las piernas por su rutina de correr al menos dos kilómetros todas las mañanas, no pudo evitar sonreír eso seguramente les habrá ocasionado muchos conflictos dado que Mycroft era más que perezoso para cualquier actividad física.

Pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron esos músculos pectorales y abdominales que cualquier hombre normal seguramente envidiaría aunque no era su caso, pero la curiosidad inherente en él hizo presencia, debía comprobar todo lo que se observaba, desde la dureza, textura, flexibilidad, agilidad y por supuesto uno que otro punto de debilidad, todo en nombre de la investigación.

Así que debía buscar la oportunidad para poder satisfacer su curiosidad. Tal evento llegó un día de esos sin siquiera buscarlo, aunque nunca fue creyente de la suerte, ese día pudo haberlo llegado a ser, por cómo y se desarrollaron los eventos.

Finalmente habían resuelto el caso de Stephanie MacArthur, cuando siguiendo una pista, encontraron a la chica, en un pueblo irlandés prácticamente inexistente en el mapa; la manera en que la encontraron fue una anécdota bastante peculiar. El rastro los llevó a una cabaña derruida junto a un lago, solo con algunas latas de comida recién abiertas, pensaron lo peor cuando encontraron una playera con manchas de sangre.

Greg inmediatamente se contacto con las autoridades de esa localidad, los cuales antes de preguntar por el caso, le echaron bronca por la misma cantaleta de siempre "jurisdicción", cuando les platicaron del caso, ellos mismos se dieron a la tarea de ayudarles a buscar el cuerpo, dado que no podía pensarse menos que encontrar.

Casi llegaba la noche cuando los llevaron a la cafetería del pueblo y nada más entraron, vieron a la chica que pensaban muerta. Tranquilamente sentada leyendo un libro y tomando una bebida caliente. La tensión de Greg subió a niveles insospechados, por otro parte Sherlock estaba a punto de asesinar a la chiquilla, era la primera que alguien había logrado engañar su capacidad de observación. Fueron los policías del sitio quienes tuvieron que casi encerrarlo para evitar que siguiera zarandeando a la adolescente y gritándole claramente enojado. Nadie se burlaba de Sherlock Holmes.

La explicación que dio la chiquilla: su vida era aburrida y tenía ganas de aventura y encontrarse a símisma, mucho más ahora que estaba por enfrentarse a una gran decisión de su vida, que continuar haciendo en su vida, los talleres vocacionales no la llevaban a nada y sus padres presionando sobre que debía empezar a pensar que hacer con su futuro, fue demasiado para ella, así que sin más tomó el primer aventón que encontró y recorrió al menos la mitad del país, cruzando incluso el mar entre Inglaterra e Irlanda, fingiendo ser una huérfana.

Para Lestrade esa chiquilla tenía un gran ángel guardián porque no le pasó nada durante toda su travesía. Para Sherlock, era un demonio maligno salido del infierno de la gente común y a su pesar tuvo que reconocer que tenía un gran talento para dejar cero evidencias; ¿La sangre de la playera?, tuvo un accidente al recoger un tablón y herirse en la mano, una herida más escandalosa que de cuidado.

Los policías de la zona, le ayudaron a reportarla con sus padres, pero Stephanie no quiso regresar, cuando mucho la obligaron a hablar con sus padres, quienes únicamente le llamaron la atención como si únicamente hubiera roto un plato.

Cuando llegaron al hostal que les recomendaron para pasar la noche, porque sinceramente Greg estaba de muy mal humor para conducir de regreso y Sherlock estaba siendo el mismo, así que un par de ocasiones tuvo que quitarle de encima un par de problemas que seguramente terminarían en hospitalización como mínimo. Se estaba hartando de sentirse un niñero, nunca negaría su inteligencia, pero en comportamiento era como estar cuidando a un adolescente malcriado. Claro que de adolescente no tenía nada, ya era un joven adulto, que se perfilaba para convertirse en alguien sumamente atractivo en su madurez, alejó esos pensamientos, su boda estaba bastante cerca. Se casaría con su novia Molly. Así que jamás vio venir lo que ocurrió después.

Dentro de la habitación que les asignaron estaba a oscuras cuando él entró, estaba por encender las luces, cuando Sherlock se lo impidió.

—¡No te atrevas!

Su mano quedó suspendida y se fue a sentar en la cama matrimonial, algo que de verdad protestó, pero no tenían más habitaciones disponibles, corrección si las tenían pero el costo era más elevado, habiendo perdido su tarjeta de crédito y con yendo cortos en efectivo tuvieron que elegir una de las más económicas. Sherlock por su parte estaba sentado en un sofá de dos plazas mirando por el ventanal, claramente aun enfurruñado, desde que le conoció jamás había fallado en una de sus observaciones. Lo más visible de ese enojo era el gesto de lado que fruncía sus labios. Le recordó más bien a un niño emberrinchado por no haberle comprado el dulce o juguete que quería. Sonrió inconscientemente.

—Deja de burlarte Lestrade, no ganas de soportar tu insulso sentido del humor negro.

Alzó las manos en señal de rendición, no deseaba lidiar con un Sherlock más enojado, era más que suficiente que verlo en ocasiones en su estado frenético cuando hacia sus deducciones. Se puso de pie y se fue al baño, donde estando ahí se lavo el rostro y se le antojó una ducha rápida, así que hizo uso de todos los utensilios típicos de los hoteles. Minutos después salió deseando únicamente dormir, es cuando vio a Sherlock ya metido en la cama. Qué remedio tendría que acostarse también, no le ponía pegas a acostarse en la misma cama con otro hombre, a final de cuentas no sería la primera vez, cuando salía aun como detective sargento, los viáticos que les daban eran en definitiva escasos, por lo cual tendían a ahorrar en la renta de los cuartos, comida y demás.

Se introdujo del lado izquierdo de la cama, casi todo el cuarto estaba ya en penumbras, aunque la luz de los focos del patio, hacían medianamente visible la habitación. Vio la espalda de Sherlock quien yacía bocabajo mientras se aferraba a la almohada. Sonrió ante tal imagen, tal vez debería sacar la cámara y tomarle una foto para poder chantajearle. Aunque conociéndolo seguramente terminaría siendo él, el chantajeado.

¿Qué pasó en los siguientes minutos? Comenzó a entrar en estado de duermevela, del cual salió cuando sintió como la pierna de Sherlock envolvió una de las suyas, se había girado sin más y ahora estaba casi sobre él, ¿lo peor? Cuando se acercó más a él y definitivamente sintió todo el esplendor de su desnudez, no llevaba nada encima. Se giró con horror que prácticamente se cayó de la cama.

—¿Qué demonios?— casi gritó, mientras veía como los ojos camaleónicos de Sherlock lo miraban con un tinte de extrañeza y diversión a la vez.

—Vamos Lestrade, ¿me dirás acaso, que no te provoco nada? Porque ambos sabemos que sería una gran mentira— espetó Sherlock muy ufano y seguro de lo que decía.

—No, por supuesto que no—, dijo con un hilo de voz.

Lestrade al menos lo intentó, en serio que intentó ser firme y no excitarse, pero todo eso se vino abajo, cuando Sherlock se sentó en la orilla de la cama sin el más mínimo atisbo de pena, colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca. Definitivamente sabía cómo provocar, aunque Greg intentó por todos los medios desviar la mirada de ese cuerpo juvenil. No podían hacerle esto. Desesperado, intentó levantarse, pero para ese momento, el Detective Consultor se puso de pie, mostrando toda su gloriosa desnudez, pudiendo apreciar perfectamente ese cuerpo por demás magnifico.

Sherlock seguramente siempre había tenido un metabolismo eficiente, pero eso no significaba que fuera un saco de huesos, nada más lejos de la realidad, sus músculos aunque no ostentosos estaban presente y claramente definidos, un pecho amplio, con tetillas perfectamente marcadas que se vislumbraban cual monedas de chocolate oscuro. Presentaba poco vello en él, o al menos no se distinguía desde su posición, los hombros anchos digno de un estatua griega, y el vello que se perfilaba en su abdomen ligeramente oscuro y que iba descendiendo hasta. ¡Oh Dios!, no podía ser, no debía, pero, era una visión demasiado sublime.

No había duda, que a él siempre le atrajeron ambos sexos y durante su adolescencia tuvo unos cuantos escarceos con otros varones, incluso se enamoró de uno, pelirrojo en particular, siempre le habían gustado ese tipo y Sherlock para desgracia suya tenía matices rojizos oscuros en su cabellera y vello corporal o al menos eso se veía finalizando su entrepierna.

Para esos instantes, Sherlock estaba prácticamente sobre él, sentándose a horcajadas y eso no fue nada bueno para el Sargento en ese tiempo, porque percibir esa piel junto a la suya y esas manos recorriendo su piel, fue el acabose para su pobre y frágil mente. Después de eso, no supo que pasó, porque no recuerda bien, la niebla de la lujuria lo inundó todo, borrando su racionalidad y convirtiéndolo solo en una bestia en celo.

Entre brumas recordaría, besos torpes, hambrientos, llenos de saliva, mordidas a un perfecto cuello largo y pálido, saborear unos pezones que tal como los describió sabían a chocolate, perdiéndose finalmente en una entrepierna sin el menor pudor ni atisbo de pena. Esas piernas largas dignas de cualquier modelo de talla internacional se abrieron para él, las tuvo colocadas sobre sus hombros hasta que finalmente pudo nuevamente comprobar cómo se podía llegar a tocar el cielo de manera exquisita y gloriosa, aunque fuera con alguien por quien no sentía más que estimación y afecto.

La sensatez regresó a él con el amanecer, encontrándolo solo en la cama, cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, la luz del sol lo deslumbró, mientras escuchaba como el agua de la regadera estaba cayendo. Que sueño más raro tuvo esa noche, al menos se creyó esa mentira hasta que salió de las sabanas, percatándose que estaba completamente desnudo, jamás dormía así.

¡Dios!, no quería recordar, pero esto fue inútil, cuando el mismo Sherlock salió del baño vistiendo tan solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, ese chico lo quería matar de algo, como detective observó todo, las marcas en el cuello y pecho. ¡No! Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Deja de ser un mojigato, lo hiciste porque quisiste también, no fue una violación ni coerción, ni que hubieses sido virgen y mucho menos como si nunca hubieras tenido una relación homosexual— le regañó Sherlock, quien sin ningún pudor se quitó la toalla y comenzó a secarse el cuerpo y vestirse.

—¡Cállate Sherlock!, por lo que más quieras—, gimió Lestrade, aun ocultando su rostro tras sus manos. Suspiró tenía que enfrentar esto. —No es eso, simple y sencillamente, no estoy acostumbrado a acostarme con alguien por quien siento el afecto como si fuera mi hermano, así que discúlpame si me siento como si hubiera cometido incesto. Ni siquiera tengo el pretexto de haber estado borracho para cometer semejante estupidez.

—¡No, por favor!, no me vengas con esos pretextos, porque ese "afecto" no te detuvo ni un instante anoche. Y te aseguro que no te pareces en nada a mi hermano— al mencionarlo Sherlock hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Sherlock! ¡Ten piedad, no acostumbro desde hace años acostarme con alguien solo por tener sexo y ya!—, casi gritó exasperado.

—Vaya no sabía que eras romántico empedernido—, dijo abiertamente burlón. —En fin, yo no lo hice por algún defecto químico, solo por curiosidad y distracción—, el tono de voz sonó aburrido, eso exasperó al otro hombre.

—Ahora me siento peor, solo fui un maldito experimento—, bufó molesto. El Detective Inspector solo alzó los hombros, restándole importancia, prácticamente se había acabo de vestir, no pudo evitar preguntar. —Simple y llana lujuria ¿No es así?

—Si le quieres poner esa etiqueta, supongo—. De nuevo encogió los hombros, ese hombre le estaba sacando de sus casillas. Así que se levantó tapándose con las sabanas para dirigirse, al baño, pero antes de entrar se giró.

—Dame tiempo Sherlock, aún tengo que asimilarlo, porque la cruda moral me está matando y me estará torturando por un tiempo.

—Como quieras Lestrade, aunque sigo sin ver dónde está el problema, yo tenía curiosidad y tú estabas un poco estresado, porque has pasado mucho tiempo sin tener contacto sexual, dado que tu prometida y tú tuvieron la peregrina idea de estar en celibato un tiempo antes de la boda.

—Sherlock, por amor a Dios, ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero verte!—, ahora si le gritó exasperado, metiéndose al baño y cerrando de un portazo, para colocar el pestillo de seguro.

—No me preocupa en absoluto Lestrade— exclamó Sherlock. –¡De todas formas me buscarás pronto, en cuanto aparezca un nuevo caso difícil!

Escuchó un portazo. Cuando salió de bañarse y colocarse sus ropas un poco arrugadas, fue en busca del otro, pero no lo encontró. Se había ido, sin más solo dejándole una nota, diciéndole que lo vería en Londres dentro una semana a ver si le tenía un caso interesante. Movió la cabeza negativamente y regresó a su ciudad.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a sacar ese tema a colación ni por casualidad. Hasta todo este tiempo después.

Gregory suspiró, ahí sentado frente a la chimenea, estaba en la casa de Mycroft, había quedado estar juntos ese fin de semana, pero ahora lo único que deseaba era irse, no podría mirar a este, sin sentirse culpable, aunque seguramente sería tildado de idiota, porque en ese entonces ni estaba casado ni conocía al hermano de Sherlock.

Así que hizo lo mejor que pudo, se tomó otros dos tragos de whisky y se acomodó en el sofá para dormir, así no tendría que hablar con Mycrfot.

En Baker Street fue todo lo contrario, Sherlock confiado en que su médico aun no lo había acabado de asimilar no estaba preocupado en absoluto, era lento, se quedó en casa, haciendo unos experimentos. Para cuando llegó John, estaba más que enfrascado en el microscopio. Así estaba preparado para enfrentar lo que se le vino encima.

—Así que ¿hace cuánto te acostaste con Lestrade?—. No era una pregunta, que no esperara respuesta, sino que la exigía.

Hizo amago de todo su autocontrol para no rodar los ojos.

—¿Hace cuánto fue eso?— preguntó nuevamente y esta ocasión no esperó respuesta. –Fue hace mucho tiempo, ¿cierto? Aun no, nos conocíamos, incluso pienso que ni siquiera conocía a tu hermano. No sé, me gustaría ver qué cara pone tu hermano si se llegase a enterar— creyó escuchar un dejo de maldad en esa voz, pero fue imposible, John, no era así.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando— intentó sonar indiferente.

—Vamos Sherlock, no me creas tan ingenuo. Generalmente cuando te pones nervioso tiendes a fijar la mirada en un punto y evadir mirarme directamente, cosa contraria cuando mis aseveraciones son falsas, me ves a los ojos, entrecerrando el cejo para casi acuchillarme con tu mirada.

—¿Desde…?— intentó preguntar el detective, sin ser totalmente consciente de que le estaba dando la razón. A la vez que le dirigía la mirada a John, quien esbozó una sonrisa ligeramente burlona y se giró para salir de la cocina.

—Desde que tengo como maestro al único Detective Consultor en el mundo— le dio una última vista y sonriéndole de manera picara, se fue sin más.

Vaya, John ya no era su inocente pez dorado, que podía contemplarle únicamente, quizás era tiempo finalmente de extender un poco más su relación más allá de la amistad. Sin más se paró de la silla donde estaba sentado mirando el microscopio para salir detrás de amigo y porque se llamaba William Sherlock Scott Holmes, que esta sería esa noche. Después de todo tenía que convencerlo de que jamás se lo diría a Mycroft ni por casualidad.

Subió los diecisiete escalones que lo separaban John, si todo se daba de acuerdo a la planeado muy pronto ya no tendría que volver a subirlos.

FIN

 _Pd. Definitivo experimentar con otras parejas tiene sus bemoles. Declaro solemnemente que odio el Sherestrade…_


End file.
